Potentialité Y
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Avec tout ce qui lui arrivait, et surtout cette ambiguïté insupportable sur le Noah dont il était l'hôte, il fallait bien qu'il le fasse. Qu'il cherche, fouille dans la grande Histoire et celle plus petite, plus personnelle. Qu'il recherche à comprendre et à connaître la vie du Quatorzième, pour peut-être appréhender ce allait se dérouler.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Je repars ici pour une fiction assez courte - elle n'excèdera pas la dizaine de chapitres, tous de cette ampleur (donc des chapitres relativement courts). J'ai réussi à accoucher de ce prologue, qui ne venait pas, grâce à la Nuit du FoF (pour laquelle pour vous pouvez vous renseigner en m'envoyer un MP), sur le thème "Miroiter".

Cette histoire se présente comme une suite possible du manga tel qu'il en est en ce moment, jusqu'au dernier scan(la 218ème nuit). A noter donc que lire cette histoire vous spoilera sans aucun doute. Tout part de la question : Et pourquoi Allen ne prendrait-il pas le parti de Neah ? A commencer, bien sûr, par accepter sa situation et par entreprendre des recherches sur le grand vilain Quatorzième.

Le rating est en M par sécurité, il est possible que je mentionne des trucs assez crade (pas plus que pour Les Ruines du Désastre, ceci dit (- fiction à venir).

Les personnes à m'avoir encouragées dans ce projet (court, le projet, cette fois) sont la charmante Lyanna St-Ange, muse de mon cœur, qui m'aide toujours à faire éclore mes idées, et l'éloquente oOOOmerlette, qui a discuté avec moi de cette question (qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas : toute celles que je lui ai soumises ne sont pas susceptibles de devenir des projets de fic incontrôlables xD (sauf celle sur les âmes)).

Bonne lecture ! J'espère vous faire passer un agréable moment tout au long de cette histoire !

* * *

**POTENTIALITÉ Y - PROLOGUE**

.

Allen effleura le verre du miroir, dans une vaine tentative de toucher son reflet noir, un peu à l'écart du sien réel. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il l'avait tout d'abord considéré comme une menace, puis comme un rappel insupportable et incessant de sa condition d'hôte Noah, avant de voir en lui un point ancrage familier et bizarrement rassurant. Néanmoins, parfois, il ne pouvait simplement pas oublier que la silhouette sombre n'avait rien de naturel.

« Tu ne vas jamais me laisser en paix, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il contre la glace – muette, bien évidemment.

Il retraça du bout de l'index les contours du costume de la personnification inquiétante, soupirant doucement. Sa question n'en était vraiment une. Espérer de l'ombre du Quatorzième qu'il l'abandonne serait comme prier pour se lever un matin en découvrant qu'il n'était plus un hôte en devenir. Un corps abandonné aux Noah, parmi tant d'autres. Mais au moins, ajouta-t-il avec férocité, il ne l'aurait pas sans difficultés. La lubie qui avait fait choisir à son prédécesseur un porteur d'Innocence ne l'intéressait guère : seul comptait résister à l'emprise du meurtrier fratricide le plus longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Et c'était là même la faille de son raisonnement. Il aurait été idyllique de penser qu'il serait capable de réprimer le Noah sur le long terme. Pas avec l'Ombre qui le suivait partout, alors qu'il était poursuivit par l'Ordre et par les Noah – alors que tous le recherchait activement pour le tuer.

« Je me doute que tu n'abandonneras pas.

– C'est parce que tu refuses d'écouter, Allen. Uniquement pour ça. » répondit tristement une voix bien connue derrière lui.

L'exorciste – enfin, ancien exorciste – se raidit et fit volte-face brutalement, près à enclencher son bras et à repousser son agresseur si la personne qu'il supposait le menacer le faisait bel et bien... Cependant, comme l'absence de reflet avait tendu à le souligner, aucun ennemi, ou qui que ce soit, ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Allen expira lentement, relâchant la pression soudaine qui l'avait envahit.

« Je deviens fou, avec ces hallucination constantes. » marmonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ou alors peut-être était-ce le manque de sommeil ? Depuis qu'il avait vu et entendu l'ancien Quatorzième, il lui semblait le percevoir sans arrêt – sa silhouette narquoise repérée à la limite de sa vision périphérique, le poids inattendu d'une main invisible sur son épaule, le souffle de mots chuchotés dans son oreilles par un fantôme... Une expérience assez horrible à vivre, d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il croyait le voir, il avait droit à un mini-arrêt cardiaque, persuadé d'avoir détecté Tyki, avant de comprendre qu'il avait _encore_ été victime de l'une de ces illusion récurrentes.

« Oh non, je suis bel et bien là. »

La phrase, visiblement émanée du reflet en noir et blanc dans le miroir, le fit sursauter. Allen sentit quelque chose dans son ventre se tordre. La panique, songea-t-il distraitement. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose, ce qui n'avait aucune importance tant que cela ne le gênait pas pour se battre – la dernière fois, le Noah l'avait enchaîné dans son propre esprit, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il lui ferait s'il avait prise sur la réalité ? Pourtant, jamais jusqu'ici la silhouette sombre n'avait parlé. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment exprimée, lui montrant tout au plus le piano blanc lors de leur première rencontre, dans la chambre du Quatorzième. Était-elle donc véritablement consciente ?

La _chose_ croisa les bras, ce que nota immédiatement le porteur d'Innocence, parce qu'il s'agissait là d'une attitude inhabituelle chez elle, et que l'Ombre avait été jusqu'ici neutre, presque figée. Elle n'avait pas de langage corporel, ni l'aptitude de la parole, d'ailleurs. Cette cassure dans le traditionnel l'effrayait – danger ! criait son cerveau reptilien ; je croyais que _ça_ ne changerait pas même à travers les âges, rappelait le reste.

« Essaies simplement, reprit la silhouette avant de pencher la tête sur le côté droit. Cherches, en lieu et place de fuir. »

L'albinos remarqua enfin qu'il hyperventilait. Chose qui lui arrivait rarement, de même qu'aux autres exorcistes, et vu le quota journalier d'événements traumatisants qui s'imposaient à eux, il valait mieux pour eux de développer des nerfs d'acier. Allen se força à respirer calmement, alors même qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de l'Ombre. Chercher ? Mais chercher quoi ? Pouvait-il parler à la _chose _? Et s'il recherchait ce qu'elle voulait, ne s'abaisserait-il pas à exécuter la volonté du Quatorzième ? Il se devait pourtant pourtant de l'interroger : selon la réponse, ses propres questions pourraient bien être orientées, et il ne pouvait savoir que faire sans connaître tous les éléments de la situation.

« Que devrais-je chercher ? » demanda-t-il d'un timbre relativement égal dont il fut fier – au moins, il apparaissait moins vulnérable qu'il ne l'était réellement.

L'ombre du Noah ne répondit pas, ne bougeant plus, à part pour suivre ses propres mouvement. Allen se demanda soudain si la _chose_ pouvait vraiment le comprendre. Après tout, elle parlait, mais ce n'était pas le signe qu'elle entendait et raisonnait. Elle n'avait pas forcément de réelles capacités de communications. Pourtant, il trouva bien vite de quoi repousser cette possibilité.

_Campbell_, entendit-il dans son oreille gauche. Il plaqua sa main sur le tympan avec brusquerie. _Campbell_, répéta le souffle dans son oreille droite. Il réitéra le geste à l'opposé. _Campbell_, perçut-il néanmoins en haut de sa tête. _Campbell_, à droite, à gauche, derrière, dessous, devant, loin, proche, dessus...

La cacophonie emplit son cerveau, le faisant grogner de douleur. Plusieurs voix s'acharnaient désormais sous sa boîte crânienne, criant, gémissant, hurlant, chuchotant, pleurant, susurrant. Des voix aiguës, graves, hystériques, triomphales, heureuses, mauvaises, de toutes sortes et de toutes provenances.

Allen s'effondra devant la répétition incessante de Campbell**Campbell**Campbell_Campbell_CAMPBELL_Campbell_**Campbell**_Campbell_CAMPBELL...

Enfin, grimaçant sous l'effort, il saisit la chaise et la lança violemment contre le miroir. Le verre, sans surprise, se brisa en débris dissemblables et innombrables, ce qui soulagea Allen au-delà même de ce qu'il espérait. Le bruit se stoppa net avec la brisure de la glace, et l'albinos pu enfin respirer. La silhouette de mauvaise augure avait disparu avec les clameurs de sa « voix ».

Figé au milieu de la pièce, il décida d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau et d'attendre le retour de Johnny. Kanda était parti, à présent, après s'être assuré que le scientifique restait bien avec lui, il n'avait donc plus à penser le revoir ici, mais Johnny était censé rentrer sous peu. Et lui remettre cette saleté de bracelet électrique, mais peu importait – au moins n'avait-il pas assisté à cette scène effroyable.

Revenu avec le liquide salvateur, Allen redressa la chaise et s'assit dessus, se prenant le front de la main non occupée par le verre. Campbell... C'était un nom, assurément, et sans doute le nom d'un partisan du Quatorzième... Ce n'était pas forcément bon, encore que peut-être cette personne accepterait de l'aider dans sa fuite, puisqu'il était l'hôte du Noah. Toutefois, il avait assez à faire sans avoir à se soucier de trouver quelqu'un, alors ce cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Se devait-il vraiment de le rechercher... ?

Repensant au vacarme atroce qui avait précédé, Allen tressaillit. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas remarqué, mais les réminiscences qu'il en avait étaient claires. Les intonations toutes assemblées, superposées, se chevauchaient sans complexes pour former un ensemble désagréable mais pas dissonant, une forme commune... On aurait dit le son des cloches.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Pour celles qui n'auraient pas encore saisit, on retrouve ici beaucoup d'éléments (mais alors vraiment beaucoup) de mon headcanon, et quelques théories fumeuses. Et Allen s'interroge, doute, cherche à comprendre Neah. Et il y aura mention de Adam/Neah, mais pas de couples sinon. Et j'update le dimanche toute les trois semaines, donc la prochaine fois = 14 avril.

Dédicace encore à ma chère co-écrivain sur _Stillicidia_, qui en guise d'avis sur le prologue, m'a vaguement sortit un "Euh, mouais, j'ai trouvé que c'était pas trop mal..." (ce qui m'avait beaucoup surprise de sa part), à ma gentille petite sœur qui m'écoute patiemment babiller à propos de mes écrits sans se lasser, parfois même en s'enthousiasmant, et à oOOOmerlette pour nos papotages !

Attention ! Vous trouverez ici deux OCs (principalement), dont l'un est important pour l'intrigue. Ils n'ont rien d'extraordinaires, et même si l'un à un rôle clef, il disparaît après le chapitre 2. N'ayez donc pas peur d'eux !

Ici commence le premier chapitre de cette histoire, où Allen se trouve chez les Campbell. Pour celles qui se demanderaient où est passé Tim, vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre 3...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POTENTIALITÉ Y – CHAPITRE 1

.

**Propriété Campbell, entre Lochinver et Lairg, Écosse.**

**15h.**

* * *

Allen referma le livre en soupirant, se levant pour le ranger. Revenant à la table où lui et Johnny s'étaient installés, il prit un autre bouquin sur la pile, s'accordant un regard à son compagnon de se remettre à son interminable lecture. Le scientifique dépouillait religieusement le livre, avec un enthousiasme, une concentration et une application admirable. Lui-même s'était depuis longtemps lassé de rechercher de mince filets d'informations sur les caractères imprimés, mais Johnny tenait la distance, au moins dix fois plus efficace que lui.

Un domestique passa la tête à travers le seuil de l'immense bibliothèque, et n'hésita pas à hausser la voix pour s'adresser à lui : pour aussi grande qu'elle fût, ils étaient actuellement les seuls à occuper la pièce.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide, monsieur ? Ou d'un verre d'eau, de quoi vous restaurer ? Vous êtes là depuis onze heures, vous n'avez rien mangé, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix inquiète (et Allen savait que c'était sincère : on l'avait harcelé pour qu'il s'interrompe lors du déjeuner mais il avait fermement décliné l'invitation insistante).

– Il n'a pas tord, Allen. Vous en êtes où ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais sur Neah ? »

Le second contrevenant était un jeune homme de son âge, ou supérieur d'un ou deux ans tout au plus. Châtain-brun comme tous les Campbell (qui s'étaient insurgés sur ses cheveux au début), il avait sur le visage une expression de malice pure, typique elle aussi de ceux de son clan. De fait, tous les enfants de sa famille, bien qu'il soit encore bizarre de considérer que ce fut _sa_ famille, avaient ce côté espiègle, voir narquois, et pis!, les adultes étaient l'étaient tout autant. Chose qui lui permettait la supposition suivante : vu que tous son entourage était doté de ce trait de caractère, y compris son frère, il y avait de grandes chances que son Noah le possède aussi.

Ce qui était absolument fantastique et méritait un « Wouhou ! » d'enthousiasme, les bras levés au plafond, avec la tête démoralisée d'avance qui convenait à toute exclamation ironique.

« Non, et c'est un peu agaçant. Je ne trouve là-dedans que des informations superficielles, rien de vraiment clair sur sa vie...

– Tu devrais peut-être demander à la Vieille Emer ? » proposa un autre de ses cousins, troisième tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait l'impression de ne rien faire d'autre que de découvrir sa famille – ils insistaient tous ce point : il avait été adopté officiellement par Mana, il était donc des leurs. Tout le domaine était rempli de cousins, à plus ou moindre degré. Même les domestiques étaient des bâtards Campbell ou les fils de tels. Dans toute cette agitation, on distinguait le chef de famille, un certain Graham, et la doyenne, qu'on dénommait justement la Vieille Emer.

Allen devait bien avouer qu'après avoir passé tant d'années à être fuit pour ses cheveux, détesté pour son bras, haït pour son apparence marginale, il trouvait un peu perturbant d'être ainsi adoré et protégé – dans le sens de veiller à ses besoins comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il ne disparaisse (ce qu'ils pensaient sans doute probable). On lui avait expliqué qu'il était un héritier légitime puisque celui qui l'avait adopté n'était autre que l'aîné des deux neveux du Lord de l'époque. La succession avait été ardue, les deux premiers fils de celui-ci ayant décédé dans un accident maritime avec leur oncle, et Mana et Neah ayant apparemment littéralement fuis leur famille après la mort de leur père (la source logique de leur crainte qu'il ne parte à son tour). Graham était, s'il se souvenait bien, le troisième fils du vieux Lord, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien se tromper : ces histoires de successions étaient trop compliquées pour lui...

Enfin, au moins, il comprenait un peu mieux les mystères de Mana et le caractère qu'il avait trouvé étrange de son Noah. Visiblement, l'excentricité était un trait de famille... Tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'ici étaient porteurs d'une douce folie qui, quelque part, lui rappelait un peu Komui – auquel il s'astreignait de ne pas penser, puisqu'il enchaînait alors sur ses souvenirs à l'Ordre, ce qui ne rehaussait pas son moral.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, on lui avait jeté un regard vaguement intéressé pour l'inhabituel de son visage, mais aussi méfiant et récalcitrant à le laisser fouiller dans la vie de l'un des leurs. Ce n'était que lorsque, hésitant, il avait avoué du bout des lèvres qu'il recherchait à mieux connaître la vie de son oncle (même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, étant le frère de Mana, son Noah était donc légitimement son oncle...) et de son père, que tous la populace avait subitement changé d'attitude. De fait, on avait soudain abandonné les expressions hostiles pour se ruer sur lui, roucouler qu'il était superbe et « trop mignon », que le blanc était très joli sur lui, qu'ils avaient hâte de voir ses enfants, et affirmer qu'il était fantastique qu'un héritier revienne ainsi sur ses terres natales – il avait tenté d'endiguer la chose en rappelant qu'on l'avait adopté et encore (beaucoup) trop jeune pour se marier, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Graham lui avait même rétorqué en haussant les épaules qu'à son âge, il courrait la gueuse avec ses frères et Neah, et qu'il aurait été étonné d'apprendre qu'au vu de toutes les femmes légères qu'ils avaient levés, ils n'aient pas parsemé quelques bâtards par-ci, par-là – ils l'avaient fait, en fait, mais on avait recueillit les femmes pour que leur progénitures puissent jouir de la richesse Campbell en tant que servants. Malgré les recherches d'Allen toutefois, il semblait que son Noah n'avait pas l'envie de repeupler l'Écosse puisqu'aucun des domestiques ne descendait de lui (ils avaient été fermes là-dessus : leur arbre généalogique leur tirait assez de fierté pour qu'ils le connaissent du bout des doigts).

« Penses-tu qu'elle pourrait m'aider ?

– Oh, ça ne fait aucun doute, reprit nonchalamment le premier de ses « cousins ». C'était déjà la vieille nourrice à cette époque, je crois, elle doit donc bien les connaître. Pour les avoir vu grandir, je veux dire. »

Allen en resta bouche-bée. Ils avaient mis plusieurs semaines à relier la vieille famille Écossaise à son père adoptif, mais chaque jour il faisait assez de découvertes pour remplir ce temps perdu. Or, l'idée que la doyenne fut assez âgée pour remplir les fonctions de nourrice radoteuse au temps de l'enfance de son père lui apparaissait _clairement_ comme rentrant dans la catégorie « phénomène carrément pas naturel ».

« Mais quel âge a-t-elle exactement ?

– Oh, je ne suis pas sûr. Cent vingt, cent trente ans peut-être. » Son cousin haussa les épaules avant de reprendre devant son regard interloqué : « C'est parce que c'est une sorcière, tu vois. »

L'ancien exorciste eu un rictus qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait le qualifier d'amusé ou d'agacé. L'envie de rétorquer à ses interlocuteurs « Une quoi ? » était forte, mais il se contenta de leur jeter un long regard évocateur, qui provoqua apparemment chez eux une forte envie de se justifier. Ces deux-là étaient très attachés l'un à l'autre, et semblait l'avoir assez pris en amitié pour qu'il leur fasse confiance, mais une affirmation pareille ne pouvait être prise autrement que comme une plaisanterie de bas étage.

« Elle utilise, eh bien, tu sais, la magie.

– Ouais, renchérit l'autre. C'est assez rare chez nous, même si nous en avons plus qu'ailleurs, et c'est pour ça que Neah lui avait été confié – parce qu'il avait du potentiel là-dedans, il paraît. Si Neah était célèbre dans la famille, c'était pour ça : il est le dernier sorcier à être apparu ici. »

L'albinos ouvrit la bouche sans réussir à parler, et la referma, se sentant stupide. Bien sûr, quelque part, vu toutes les aberrations qui existaient et qu'il acceptait quotidiennement (à commencer par son bras gauche), considérer que la magie était une réalité et que certains pouvaient l'apprivoiser n'avait rien de sot. Surtout qu'il avait déjà eu de nombreuses fois l'occasion de voir ce cher Maréchal roux accomplir des choses dont la plus pure définition incluait certainement le mot « magie ». Les Noah aussi, quelque part, devaient peut-être tirer leurs pouvoirs de là, encore que ce ne fût pas certains vu qu'il n'étaient pas humains.

Allen accepta donc l'offre de ses cousins, les suivant après s'être assuré auprès de Johnny qu'il pouvait le laisser là – le « humhum » distrait indiquant clairement que le scientifique avait autre chose sous la main de plus intéressant. Les deux garçons le conduisirent dans la chambre de la doyenne, s'esquivant dès qu'il eut frappé. Un timbre rauque et fatigué lui intima d'entrer il obéit donc à la voix pour s'avancer vers la dame ridée occupant un fauteuil. Cependant, la prise de parole de la veille femme, suivant les salutations rituelles, eut pour effet de le surprendre. Et là encore, ce n'était guère qu'un euphémisme.

« Ah, Neah, depuis quand es-tu aussi poli ? s'amusa-t-elle, le regard vide.

– Je... Je ne suis pas Neah, madame, tenta de s'exprimer le pauvre exorciste (un peu estomaqué, il fallait le dire). Je suis son neveu, hem, Allen. »

Elle éclata d'un rire remarquablement clair pour son âge, alors qu'il se tortillait presque, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Son regard fixe et vide n'aidait d'ailleurs pas non plus sur ce point. Avait-elle perdu la raison et la mémoire ? La doyenne Campbell l'invita alors à s'asseoir, sans doute dans un élan de pitié, coupant net ses interrogations, et répondant à certaines.

« Allons, Neah, j'ai beau être aveugle, je sais encore reconnaître ton pas, ta voix et ton parfum... »

Par-delà l'étonnement d'apprendre sa perte de la vision (elle était après tout vieille : c'était surtout cette façon de garder les yeux ouverts qui l'interpellaient), Allen hoqueta de stupéfaction, sans savoir vraiment s'il devait prendre ce que disait la vieille pour argent comptant. Elle n'avait, selon sa propre famille, pas toute sa tête. C'était là même les arguments qu'il tentait de faire passer au-devant du choc immense, terrible, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir à l'idée qu'on le confonde avec _le Noah qui voulait voler son corps_ ! Qu'on prétende qu'il avait la même démarche, le même timbre, la même odeur qu'un meurtrier et un traître qui lorgnait sur son corps !

La doyenne lui prit la main avant d'ajouter d'une voix tendre :

« Ne soit pas si choqué, enfin. Ma maîtrise de la magie est peu-être moins forte que la tienne, mais elle tout de même respectable ! affirma-t-elle avec humour. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de cela... T'es-tu essayé aux exercices que je t'ai recommandés ? »

_Non_, songea-t-il les yeux humides, _vous ne m'avez rien recommandé. Je ne fais pas de magie. Et __bon sang, je ne suis pas LUI !_

Puis, l'idée lui vint qu'il pouvait mentir. Que peut-être la femme serait-il plus amène à lui répondre s'il se faisait passer pour le Noah. Que si elle le prenait pour l'autre, il pouvait la duper. Même si, bien sûr, ça n'avait rien d'honorable d'abuser une vieille dame, de lui faire croire une telle chose. Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se faire passer pour lui, sachant que lui n'avait qu'une envie : prendre possession de lui. Malheureusement, au stade où il en était, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'autres choix s'il souhaitait trouver des informations.

« Hem, oui. Je voulais te demander... Dis-moi, Ermy (le surnom lui était venu si naturellement, sans qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir, que cela devenait suspect), si tu avais à me décrire à quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ? »

La doyenne rit encore, et Allen remarqua incongrûment que ses traits faisaient penser à une pomme ainsi : fripée comme tout, mais encore excellente à l'intérieur.

« Eh bien, que tu es un sale môme, bien entendu ! Grand sorcier – tout du moins futur, compléta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil (expression singulière sur des yeux morts), mais le diable au corps, à courir toujours partout. Grand cœur mais sarcasme acide sur la langue. Effronté, toujours une excuse pour éviter les corvées, une grande tendance aller se nicher dans les arbres. Tu es comme tu es, et nous t'aimons ainsi. »

Eh bien, c'était joliment clair. Il était bien plus avancé avec ça : la seule chose qu'il savait maintenant était que son Noah était un gamin pourri-gâté désagréable avec tout le monde. Il avait besoin de plus d'informations, de quelque chose de plus essentiel, de plus révélateur sur la nature de cette oncle qu'il avait dans sa tête. Se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, l'albinos se surprit à oser demander plus, le tout sur un ton légèrement geignard :

« Mais... Est-ce que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?

– Oh, Neah, mais bien sûr ! s'exclama la vieille femme, soudainement radoucie. C'est toi qui demande toujours pardon à l'animal dans ton assiette avant de le manger, qui veille farouchement sur son grand frère chaque fois qu'il est malade, qui passe des nuits entières à son chevet ! Comment peux-tu en douter ? »

_Et bien_, pensa-t-il avec un rien de sauvagerie, _figurez-vous que c'est parce qu'apparemment vous vous trompez sur lui. C'est un assassin qui veut voler le corps du fils de son frère, alors excusez-moi si je doute de vos paroles._

Brusquement, la présence de l'ancienne lui parut insupportable, et il se leva vivement, ne prenant pas garde au fauteuil qui se souleva avant de retomber sur ses pieds, lourdement. L'autre interpréta mal son malaise et tenta de le retenir d'un :

« Neah, s'il te plaît, ne pense pas que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais. Tout le monde t'aime. Ce ne serait pas le cas si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. »

La nausée se fit plus forte encore, et Allen quitta précipitamment la pièce, laissant la doyenne désemparée (et surtout incapable de le suivre, au vu de l'état de ses jambes). On l'attendait dehors : un serviteur, une de ses cousines un-peu-trop-amicales-pour-être-honnêtes et Johnny piétinaient sur place en attendant qu'il ressorte. Si la demoiselle lui demanda avec affection si la Vieille Emer lui avait été utile et que le serviteur se rua sur lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, que s'il avait la nausée c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé... Johnny se contenta de lui lancer un long regard, analysant son expression avant de hocher la tête, et quelque part l'exorciste se sentit un peu soulagé de voir qu'au moins une personne soit là, voie, comprenne le choc qu'il éprouvait.

Le soir même, le scientifique vint lui rendre visite dans sa chambre pour discuter ensemble de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'ancienne, et de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Même si cela n'était pas grand-chose, en tout cas rien de vraiment significatif, Allen se sentit plus léger de libérer ses impressions, ses doutes, mais aussi ses peurs. L'albinos congédia son compagnon sans vraiment y prêter attention, l'avertissant qu'ils resteraient encore quelque jours à la demeure Campbell mais ne s'y attarderaient pas (s'il ne trouvait pas désagréable qu'on s'occupât de lui, il en allait autrement de la lueur fanatique dans les yeux de ses hôtes et du marmonnement « Un héritier.. ! » dès qu'on le découvrait. Oui, parce que malheureusement, Graham se montrait incapable d'assurer sa descendance, ce qui faisait apparemment de lui l'héritier direct).

Dans sa tête, même s'il tentait de la repousser, croissait la théorie affirmant que son oncle n'était pas forcément l'_arch-enemy_ de l'affaire, qu'il avait pour l'instant uniquement entendu la version de gens à qui il profitait davantage de lui donner le mauvais rôle. Et puis, plus simplement, même si c'était malsain, Allen commençait à considérer l'option dans laquelle le Noah prenait possession de lui. Le Quatorzième voulait combattre le Comte Millénaire, non ? Alors la capacité de régénération des Noah, couplée à son Innocence et aux pouvoirs même de Neah, devrait être d'une efficacité redoutable pour cela... Si seulement il pouvait trouver moyen de garder un brin de conscience pour empêcher ensuite son Noah de régner en second despote !

_Je ne ferais pas ça_, chuchota-t-on à son oreille. _Il se trompent, tout simplement._

Cependant, pouvait-il avoir confiance en son Noah ? Pouvait-il se fier au jugement de sa famille, de ceux qui prétendaient qu'il avait bon fond ? Même si le Musicien n'était pas forcément mauvais, son futur rôle, en tant que Noah, n'était pas bien brillant. Et ceux qui l'avaient élevé ne pouvaient être objectifs, de même que Mana n'avait pas pu l'être.

Refoulant une fois de plus l'idée désagréable que Mana ne l'avait jamais aimé et s'était occupé de lui uniquement comme réceptacle pour son frère décédé, Allen songea qu'à défaut de les croire sur parole, il pouvait tout du moins les écouter.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis navrée pour mon retard, mais pas trop quand même : je suis tombée malade deux fois en trois semaines, ce qui n'a pas favorisé ma proportion à l'écriture, vous l'imaginez bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne change pas la prochaine date d'update, qui se fera le dimanche 5 mai.

Comme d'habitude, pour ce qui est de la dédicace : oOOOmerlette, Lyanna St-Ange, my ch'tite soeur.

Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez la vieille Emer et tous les Campbell pour la dernière fois... En tout cas avant longtemps. Timcampy sera au rendez-vous le chapitre suivant ! Quand à ceux qui se demandent où sont les Noah et les Exorcistes... On retrouve Apocryphos dans ce chapitre, et Kanda revient également pour le prochain. Pour ce qui est des Noah... Vous verrez bien.

Au fait, ce n'est pas un anachronisme ou une erreur : la fin du 19e siècle est effectivement le moment où l'on voit apparaître les premières voitures. Qui bien évidemment diffèrent assez des nôtres.

Toutes ceux qui viennent ici en pensant croiser du slash, de quoi satisfaire leur hormones, peuvent repartir immédiatement. Ceci est un récit théorique, où bien que l'on retrouve une légère touche de Kanda/Alma (bien obligée, c'est canon), et un tout petit peu de Adam/Neah (bien obligée : c'est _presque_ canon), eh bien les couples ne sont pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas le thème de l'affaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POTENTIALITÉ Y – CHAPITRE 2**

.

**Propriété Campbell, entre Lochinver et Lairg, Écosse.**

**9h.**

* * *

Johnny était en train de superviser les domestiques qui ramener les différentes valises et paquets dans la voiture, ce qui semblait l'occuper sans l'ennuyer, nota l'albinos. Les Campbell avait fait des pieds et des mains, l'avait harcelé, presque torturé mentalement (le réveillant au milieu de la nuit pour le supplier, quand même), afin qu'il accepte tout d'abord le flot d'affaires qu'on voulait lui offrir, et surtout la voiture qui selon son clan avaient de double avantage d'être rapide et fiable.

Ce n'était pas qu'il souhaitât particulièrement les contredire, mais Allen n'était pas tellement confiant envers ce fameux moteur à explosion... Il y avait quand même le mot "explosion" dans sa définition, ce qui n'était pas de la meilleure augure. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que ce moyen de transport était des plus pratique. Le seul désavantage évident qu'il lui trouvât était en réalité son manque de discrétion : seuls les riches personnages avaient assez d'argent pour acquérir un bien si précieux, aussi risquaient-il fortement de se faire remarquer s'ils en utilisaient une.

Les Campbell avaient toutefois _insisté_ pour lui en fournir une. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, après de longues délibérations, que d'accepter. Johnny était très enthousiasmé par l'engin, ce qui avait joué en leur faveur – le traître ! Lui, en revanche, craignait qu'on ne leur prête par trop attention, et que la mauvaise personne ne le reconnaisse. Son compagnon avait cependant aisément contré son argument, prétendant qu'au contraire, personne ne s'attendrait à le voir voyager ainsi, et que toute assimilation entre « Allen Walker » et « le garçon dans la voiture » serait annihilée par simple effet de logique.

Ce devait être pour la même raison qu'il avait pu rester si longtemps chez le clan de Mana : personne ne pensait l'y trouver, n'avait fait le lien entre eux, et ainsi, il n'avait reçu ni la visite d'Apocryphos, ni celle des Noah. Un mois. Un mois entier à paresser au manoir des Campbell, à interroger chaque personne qu'il y avait découvert sur Neah... C'était plus qu'il n'avait seulement rêvé de s'installer depuis qu'il avait quitté les prisons de l'Ordre.

Il avait alors rejoint une vieille amie de son maître, qui lui avait expliqué les ressortissants de l'affaire, le fait qu'il ne pourrait guère se fixer nulle part... Avant de le mettre à la porte, lui prescrivant de toujours rester en mouvement et de ne pas commettre l'erreur stupide de rester trop longtemps en un même endroit. C'était suite à cette recommandation sinistre qu'il avait tenté de fuir les Campbell avec Johnny, il y avait une semaine de cela.

Leur tentative avait été couronné d'un échec monumental : on les avait intercepté avant même qu'il ne croisent les gardes au portail du domaine, puis lui avait-on reproché cet essai jugé ridicule, avant de lui nommer toutes les affaires dont il aurait potentiellement besoin. Graham avait finalement conclu l'affaire, interrompant les babillements des femmes pour déclarer d'un ton très satisfait (trop à son goût) : « Mais le garçon ne va pas nous quitter ainsi au milieu de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons le temps de faire des préparatifs de départ corrects... ». Et Allen n'avait guère eut d'autre choix que de s'incliner devant la proposition-ordre.

Aussi ne quittait-il la demeure Campbell qu'à l'instant, enfin, si Johnny parvenait à tout installer dans la voiture sans trop la ralentir pour autant. L'albinos savait qu'il devait aller visiter la Vieille Emer une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la nature, il voulait donc la voir juste avant le départ, afin d'éviter la tâche jusqu'au dernier moment. La vieille femme le mettait mal à l'aise, avec sa manie de le confondre avec Neah, malgré ses rappels constants qu'il n'était pas son oncle.

Il l'aimait assez, ce n'était pas le problème : elle était fine mouche et il appréciait cette qualité, seulement, elle était aussi trop intelligente pour prétendre aussi légèrement qu'il n'était pas Allen mais Neah. Et les fariboles qui sortaient de sa bouche lorsqu'elle prétendait que son Noah avait le don de magie – et lui aussi, par voie de conséquence – l'agaçaient quelque peu.

« Tu ne devais pas aller voir la doyenne ? »

La voix dans son dos le fit sursauter ; Allen se retourna brusquement, la main sur son bras... C'était simplement Johnny, bien sûr. Mais il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, tout plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était, et le fait d'être toujours chez les Campbell au bout d'autant de temps le rendait _quelque peu_ nerveux. Il avait sans arrêt peur d'une attaque, de voir la figure blanchâtre et humanoïde tant haïe surgir au coin d'un mur, ou bien un des puits qui libéraient ces gigantesques akumas s'ouvrir pour massacrer sa famille...

Car hélas, aussi tordus et bizarres et originaux et excentriques et curieux qu'il fussent, il était difficile de nier que les Campbell étaient sa famille. Il y avait trop de Mana en eux, et il y avait eu trop d'eux en Mana pour qu'il puisse le faire. Mana l'avait adopté. Mana avait une famille, complètement hors norme et atypique, mais une famille. C'était donc sa famille à lui également... Malgré tout, contre certaines cousines un peu trop... envahissantes, il ne voyait pas trop l'utilité d'être « de la famille » s'il ne pouvait pas avancer l'argument de la consanguinité pour les repousser.

Johnny lui sourit doucement, compréhensif du haut taux de tension qu'il entretenait depuis deux jours. Même l'un des domestiques lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était effectivement peut-être temps qu'il s'éloigne s'il sautait ainsi à la gorge de tout le monde. L'ancien exorciste se détendit, relâchant la prise sur son Innocence. Le scientifique savait, et comprenait très bien qu'il ait peu de stationner chez les Campbell, au vu de ce qui surgissait à chaque endroit où il osait rester plus d'une semaine.

« Si, tu as raison, assura-t-il. Je vais m'y rendre immédiatement. »

Son compagnon hocha la tête, posa une main sur son bras en signe de soutient, puis retourna à ses activités premières. Allen le regarda s'éloigner et partit à son tour, saluant toutes les personnes qu'il croisaient, venues lui souhaiter bon voyage. A son grand étonnement, il ne lui avait pas fallut tant lutter pour parvenir à faire accepter aux Campbell qu'il comptait bel et bien les quitter sous peu. On lui avait simplement arraché la promesse de rester en vie, de revenir un jour, et d'emporter les aides matérielles qu'ils pouvaient lui fournir.

Il avait peut-être un peu sous-estimé l'envergure des aides en question.

Il avait eu tendance de manière générale à ne pas prendre autant au sérieux son clan qu'il ne l'aurait du. Mine de rien, on l'avait vraiment aidé, filtrant soigneusement chaque personne qui avait connu Neah afin qu'il puisse l'interroger tout son saoul. Il avait lui-même fouillé dans l'ascendance des bâtards afin de vérifier les affirmations du chef de famille, mais, et cela l'avait outrageusement déçut, il avait hélas raison. De toutes les mères encore logées dans les alentours du Manoir, beaucoup avaient gloussé au nom de son Noah, et vantés ses qualités physiques dans un lit (avec force détails qu'Allen n'avait pas demandé, et qu'il se serait bien évité s'il avait pu).

Il fallait bien avouer que l'albinos avait été impressionné de la quantité de femmes de son oncle avait visité. Là encore, il ne s'agissait pas que de filles légères, qu'il aurait rencontré dans une maison de plaisir lors d'une sortie avec ses cousins, mais également de demoiselles plus respectables, et si certaines avaient apparemment la cuisse accueillante, d'autre, clairement, non. Bizarrement, il ne savait trop si c'était l'effet « ce type veut me voler mon corps » ou pas, mais il avait du mal à imaginer le Quatorzième en grand séducteur.

Et malgré cela, son oncle n'avait aucun enfant. Pas un seul. Pas un tout petit bâtard qui aurait échappé à son attention. Au-cun. C'était assez frustrant. A défaut de le connaître, Allen avait pensé pouvoir juger de la nature de son Noah grâce à celle d'un descendant potentiel. Sauf que ce fameux enfant n'existait pas. L'homme avait pris le plus grand soin à ne jamais engrosser aucune femelle, et si nombre de bâtard fleurissaient à la demeure Campbell, nul n'était de lui.

Tous ou presque, avaient semé des enfants non désirés mais acceptés dans la famille, sauf celui-là. Et tout le monde semblait trouver ça normal, ce qui l'ulcérait. L'un de ses oncles avait même plaisanté en précisant que son nom, Allen, avait déjà appartenu à l'un des domestiques, ce qu'il avait aussitôt vérifié. Walker étant le patronyme donné aux bâtards, son prédécesseur avait donc réellement la même appellation. On lui avait gentiment expliqué que si à l'adoption il avait prit le nom de Walker, c'était parce que Mana, en abandonnant ses droits de succession, avait choisit de délaisser Campbell pour Walker, ce que personne n'avait vu utile de lui refuser puisque Neah l'avait déjà fait avant lui. Ce qui apparemment, comme Mana avait officiellement changé de nom mais pas renié ses droits n'altérait rien aux siens, de droits de succession. Hélas.

Il n'avait pas la moindre, mais alors pas la _moindre_ envie de succéder à Graham.

Allen en était arrivé à ce point de non-retour dans sa réflexion lorsque la porte de chêne se dressa devant lui. Il y frappa les trois coups réglementaires avant de rentrer.

« C'est Allen, Emy ! » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Le surnom, s'il était tout sauf normal dans sa bouche, était devenu si naturel qu'il l'avait adopté à son tour. Bien sûr, qu'il lui soit venu ainsi aux lèvres la première fois était sans doute aucun l'œuvre de son Noah, mais comme cela semblait fait plaisir à son interlocutrice, il continuait de l'employer, très conscient de ne faire que renforcer la conviction de la vieille nourrice qu'il était Neah. Bon, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier que sa démarche avait aussi un sens moins noble dans l'intention que de la manipuler, mais l'ancienne était si roublarde qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tirer sur chacun de ses atouts.

La vieille femme était installée sur son fauteuil de prédilection, comme de juste, et fit la sourde oreille à son affirmation :

« Ah, Neah, bonjour. Tu as amené de quoi manger ?

– Tu n'as pas déjà déjeuné ? s'étonna-t-il.

– C'est bien ça, toi, de ne penser qu'à toi ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Il décida dès lors de contourner cette perche-là, ayant déjà abordé la question de l'égoïsme de son Noah. Il voulait mener la discussion vers quelque chose d'essentiel qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'ici pas débattu. Ils en avaient déjà vaguement parlé, mais il était concentré sur autre chose, et aujourd'hui, il voulait savoir, sentait que c'était important. Aussi ne pouvait-il laisser la conversation glisser dans un sens inopportun, surtout au vu de la grande capacité de concentration de la doyenne, qui avait tendance à dériver sans arrêt en raison de difficultés d'attention. Ou tout du moins faisait-elle mine d'éprouver ce genre de problèmes, elle pouvait après tout très bien les jouer.

« Je suis venu voir si tu as du travail pour moi, se lança-t-il.

– Eh bien, que je saches, non. Je me doute de toute façons que si tu demandes ça, c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête. »

Allen sourit à la perspicacité de la vieille, quoique son petit complot aille sans aucun doute un peu plus loin qu'elle ne le pensât. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas réellement faire quelque chose de sa journée à part quitter le domaine Campbell. Non, la chose était plus simple et tenait en quelques mots. Il avait eu l'idée, il y avait peu, que Neah avait peut-être laissé une part de lui-même dans une sorte de cachette, un repaire de jeu d'enfants où resteraient encore aujourd'hui quelques preuves de son enfance...

« Tu as deviné, Emy. »

Il développa juste ensuite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation pour la lancer sur un sujet déjà visité et inutile au possible.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a un endroit ici qui soit représentatif de qui je suis ? »

La vieille se pencha vers lui, subitement intéressée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, mon petit ?

– Si tu devais indiquer à quelqu'un où me chercher, où chercher s'il voulait me comprendre, où l'enverrais-tu donc ? » osa-t-il demander, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La doyenne se rencogna dans son fauteuil, visiblement soulagée pour il ne savait quelle raison. Bien sûr, il savait déjà qu'elle était plus fine qu'elle ne le semblait, mais il lui semblait avoir touché tout près d'un sujet qu'elle préférait éviter. Ce qui pouvait potentiellement l'intéresser.

« Eh bien, au chêne-cœur, bien évidemment. »

Allen eut une petite moue déçue. Il avait déjà pu voir l'arbre en question, probablement le doyen de la forêt qui bordait le domaine du clan. Le végétal était certes impressionnant, gigantesque ; il n'en était pas cependant exceptionnel, et l'albinos voyait difficilement le lien avec son Noah. Quoique. Maintenant qu'il y pensait. Dans ces souvenirs bizarres, où son Noah enfant lui avait semblé parlé au vent avant d'interagir avec sa mère et Mana (enfant aussi, une vision perturbante), Neah n'était-il pas perché sur le même arbre, que les Campbell nommaient avec respect pour son ancienneté « chêne-cœur » ?

Mh. La taille du géant était telle qu'il devait sûrement être possible d'aménager quelque chose, d'y amener une boîte ou des jeux... Oui, cela devait pouvoir se faire. Neah l'avait-il fait ? De l'un à l'autre, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'Allen se décida à franchir en repartant des appartements de la doyenne. En quête des dernières vérités, il se pencha vers elle, lui susurrant avec affection :

« J'ai encore quelque chose à te demander, Emy... »

Elle l'invita à continuer d'un hochement de tête, aussi ne se priva-t-il pas.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à mon sujet que tu n'as jamais dit à personne ? »

La femme se troubla, ce qui lui laissa entendre qu'il avait touché au but. Enfin. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas même mentionné à Neah, et que lui, au courant de cette faiblesse, pourrait utiliser contre lui s'il tentait brusquement de le posséder ? Ce n'était qu'une mince possibilité, mais elle n'était pas à écarter, surtout en prenant en compte la réaction surprenante de la Vieille Emer. Ce qu'elle lui répondit, en revanche, fut bien éloigné de ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Tu m'as déjà parlé dans ce sens il y a quelques temps, trésor. Tu veux que je te répète tes mots ? »

Le ventre noué par l'appréhension, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir entendre, Allen acquiesça.

« Continue de marcher. Ne t'arrête jamais. Continue de jouer, ne t'arrête pas de vivre. »

Un sourire léger fleurit sur ses lèvres, qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir. Certes, jusqu'ici, il n'en avait pas eut la preuve, mais ce n'était, après ce qui lui en avait dit Road, plus une surprise d'apprendre que Neah était à l'origine du leitmotiv qui l'avait toujours guidé. Bien sûr, ça ne le rendait pas particulièrement heureux de savoir que son père l'avait élevé selon la philosophie de son Noah de frère, mais au moins n'en était-il plus étonné.

L'intervention de la doyenne, si elle confirma donc ses soupçons que rien n'avait laissé au hasard (après la partition du Musicien qu'il avait apprit étant enfant, il aurait peut-être du s'en douter, cela dit) lors de son enfance, n'eut donc pas l'impact escompté. Road ayant eut l'extrême gentillesse de le prévenir, il était donc « déjà au courant » et la petite surprise que Neah avait apparemment laissé à son intention... Restait désagréable mais ne le choquait pas le moindre du monde.

Allen inspira profondément, ayant une dernière interrogation pour la vieille femme. Il ne savait trop comment elle allait réagir, mais justement, plus qu'une réponse (qu'il doutait qu'elle puisse l'éclairer), c'était l'attitude que son interlocutrice allait adopter qui l'intéressaient. L'albinos saisit la main de sa parente, prétendant tranquillement :

« Il y a un dernier point, Emy... Peut-être auras-tu une idée qui réponde à ma question ? »

La Vieille Emer serra ses doigts et lui accorda cette faveur, ne sachant visiblement que faire pour le retenir – il avait eu auparavant le temps de lui faire assimiler le concept de « je m'en vais, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais (si je reviens) ». Il planta ses yeux dans les pupilles mortes et demanda presque froidement, d'un ton clinique :

« Pourquoi Neah a-t-il choisit de devenir un Noah ? »

La vieille poussa un long hurlement, un cri de bête affolée, dans une pure panique qu'Allen pouvait lire aussi bien dans ses yeux qu'à travers sa posture crispée, à demi-relevée comme si son instinct lui intimait de s'enfuir. La doyenne voulu apparemment exprimer quelque chose mais elle ne fit guère que haleter, visiblement encore terrorisée. Il ne savait exactement en quoi le simple nom avait pu causer une telle épouvante, mais il était clair à présent qu'Emer savait ce qu'il signifiait, et qu'elle le redoutait.

L'ancien exorciste soupira alors que ses épaules se relâchaient brutalement. Il lâcha la main de la vieille femme, et se releva en étirant son cou. La laissant se calmer doucement, il effleura sa joue et la remercia chaleureusement avant de la prévenir qu'il quittait les lieux. Emer ne prononça pas un mot de plus, même après qu'il fut sortit de ses appartements.

En s'éloignant du bâtiment principal, il prit le temps de passer par le chêne-cœur et d'y monter avant de rejoindre Johnny et la voiture à l'entrée du domaine pour le départ. Entre les feuilles touffues se trouvaient une boîte de bois, si bien encastrée dans l'une des branches centenaires qu'on aurait pensé, sans s'attarder dessus, qu'elle était naturellement une part de l'arbre.

Dans la boîte, quelques trésors : une clef de fer ressemblant à celles de Road, une pierre précieuse montée sur un pendentif probablement d'argent, et un papier avec trois mots seulement.

**Éric Bookman. Altnaharra.**


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tout à un chacun ! (z'avez vu comme je change de formule ?)

Désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre sortait pas. Du coup, j'ai sauté une date d'update. La prochaine fois, ce sera... Quand je l'aurais écrit. J'ai des examens qui arrivent, alors je ne jurerais pas d'avoir le temps de faire le prochain chapitre d'ici trois semaines.

Pour la dédicace, regardez les chapitres précédents, c'est toujours la même de toute façon.

Pour le disclaimer faîtes marcher vos neurones, ou revenez au prologue, c'est écrit.

Mon Kanda va peut-être en choquer quelques unes (mon Bookman aussi). A celles-là, je dis (dehoooors !) que premièrement je fais ce que je veux, compris?, et qu'ensuite, même s'il retrouve assez facilement les automatismes mis en place avec Allen, Kanda a _gravement_ changé. Et que donc, par conséquent, sa relation avec Allen va évoluer. M'est avis que dans le manga ça aurait aussi tourné dans ce sens-là, d'ailleurs.

**Warnings : **Révélations choquantes, intervention d'un personnage décédé, pré-Adam/Neah, bromance entre Kanda et Allen. _Attention_, ce chapitre mériterait bien un rating M. Au minimum.

(Faut que je me calme avec l'ironie dans les warnings, ça devient grave.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POTENTIALITÉ Y – CHAPITRE 3**

.

**Église municipale, Altnaharra, Écosse.**

**17h.**

* * *

Altnaharra était un petit hameau, à peine habité d'une cinquantaine d'habitants, qu'ils auraient eu un mal de chien à trouver si seulement Johnny n'avait pas eu le trait d'esprit de demander à l'un des domestiques Campbell, juste avant de partir, si par hasard ce n'était pas un lieu du coin. Lequel avait répondu si fait, qu'il s'agissait d'un tout petit petit village le long du ruisseau du même nom. Et que l'endroit était connu pour son auberge, chose dont il se serait fichu proprement si seulement ce n'était pas une idée de départ.

Il avait beau y penser, Allen trouvait ça complètement dingue. Il recevait des indices minuscules donnés au compte-gouttes, que, s'il avait été seul, il aurait mit des semaines à déchiffrer et à comprendre ; et pourtant, avec l'aide somme toute pas si importante qu'il recevait, ces pistes infirmes devenaient des routes royales de dix mètres de large bordées de gravier. Non, vraiment. Il avait atterrit chez sa famille d'adoption odieusement riche parce qu'il était persuadé que son Noah lui avait susurré leur nom, et que Johnny avait trouvé leur résid

ence (sans qu'il ne sache comment il avait fait). Il avait découvert un endroit inconnu et à peine renommé dans cette région précise grâce à l'efficacité de son partenaire.

Plus le temps passait, et plus l'idée fugace que ce n'était pas possible et que Johnny devait être magicien s'imposait dans son esprit. Le scientifique avait même trouvé la demeure du Bookman. Quand lui était persuadé qu'il devait vivre au fameux hôtel, Johnny avait réfuté en avançant que c'était justement trop connu, et qu'il valait mieux chercher dans les environs d'autres lieux symboliques comme l'église. Et où avaient-ils trouvé l'homme, au final ? …

Bon, d'accord, en vérité il était _bel et bien_ à l'auberge, puisque être gérant était sa couverture, mais sa demeure se situait juste à côté de l'église, où ils avaient attendu toute une journée qu'il rentre chez lui pour l'aborder. Il avait paru très surprit de les voir, avait été encore plus étonné quand il lui avait donné son identité (il avait marmonné quelque chose comme « qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, bon sang ? »), et leur avait donné rendez-vous à l'église en question, le surlendemain. Ils n'avaient donc pas posé de question, avaient prit une chambre à l'hôtel Altnaharra, et soigneusement camouflé la voiture – se la faire voler n'était pas dans leurs priorités.

C'était un très joli coin, le soucis n'était pas là. L'église était un peu à l'écart, comme un sanctuaire protégé par la nature, entourée d'arbres et de terres abandonnées dont l'herbe haute était d'un vert profond. Il aurait vraiment apprécié l'endroit dans d'autres circonstances : c'était un lieu calme, dépourvu de trace humaine à l'exception du bâtiment religieux qui dominait la place, et reposant/ Seulement les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Si la première fois qu'il avaient visité l'église, elle était vide, il y avait un peu _Kanda_ à l'intérieur lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte une nouvelle fois.

Sa présence – à laquelle, bien entendu, ni lui ni Johnny ne s'attendaient – avait causé un inconfort passager, eux ne sachant trop comment réagir : devaient-il à présent considérer le sabreur comme un ennemi et agir en conséquence, ou était-il revenu vers eux de son propre chef ? Il fallait quand même dire qu'il portait l'uniforme des Maréchaux, qui lui allait d'ailleurs drôlement bien – Allen se prit une minute à songer à sa propre allure dans ces habits, mais l'Ordre l'avait renié et c'était là des rêveries futiles.

Lui comme Johnny s'étaient dans cette incertitude générale, se demandant quoi dire, quoi faire, si la situation était normale et prévue... Question à laquelle le Bookman avait répondu quelques instants plus tard en entrant à son tour et en haussant un sourcil, lançant un « C'est qui lui, et d'où il sort ? ». Il s'était alors reprit, s'était approché de Kanda, qui lui avait sourit – un des moments les plus perturbants de son existence – avant de lui expliquer que l'Ordre l'avait lancé à ses trousses, et qu'il en profitait donc pour veiller sur ceux qui y restaient tout en l'aidant lui (à l'issu de Central).

Le Bookman avait accepté la situation sans rechigné, leur avait simplement demandé de lui faire confiance et de tout lui raconter, depuis le début. Yû avait bien un peu rechigné, mais l'homme avait sortit des arguments imparables : il était un partisan du Quatorzième et ne ferait aucun mal à l'albinos, il en savait sur Neah et ce qu'en général Allen voulait savoir, mais ne donnerait ces informations que si on lui donnait les réponses appropriées. Alors, ils lui avaient tout avoué, depuis le début. Et là en étaient-ils donc, le Bookman méditant son histoire, et Allen ne sachant pas comment s'adresser à lui.

« Je... je voudrais des réponses, maintenant, puisque vous avez promis en avoir, ... »

Il laissa un blanc à la fin de sa phrase, ne sachant trop à quelle dénomination l'homme préférait répondre.

« Evan. Tu peux m'appeler Bookman, aussi, mais je préfère porter un prénom, bien que peu des nôtres ne continuent d'en porter après être passés d'apprentis à Bookmen formés.

– Je croyais que vous appeliez Éric, lança Johnny en fronçant les sourcils. C'était ce qui était écrit sur le papier. »

Evan eut un sourire indulgent avant de répondre à cette question maladroite – laquelle, quelque part, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de poser : Lavi avait clairement établi que ceux de son clan changeait de prénom comme de chemise (enfin, d'assignation).

« C'était là mon soixante-cinquième nom. J'en ai changé juste après la mort de Neah. »

_Les cloches... Les cloches..._ Un gémissement dans sa tête.

Avant même que Kanda ou le scientifique ne fasse un commentaire, l'archiviste haussa les yeux au ciel avant d'éclaircir sa pensée en désignant celui-ci du nom Quatorzième. Allen songea brièvement qu'il en avait assez d'entendre parler des gens en faveur de son Noah, et que bon sang, il aurait apprécié, pour une fois, que l'on prenne sa défense à lui, que l'on compatisse de son sort. Entre ceux qui disaient que le Traître était un ours en peluche, et ceux qui voulaient le tuer parce que justement il était en lui même s'il s'en serait bien débarrassé, il commençait à saturer.

« Il serait temps que vous acceptiez l'idée que Neah n'était ni meilleur ni moins bon que vous, cingla l'homme sans pitié. Avant de découvrir quel sang était le sien, il était un humain comme vous, et vous pouvez, surtout toi, Allen, imaginer sa panique en appréhendant quelle sorte de _chose_ il était. Comme tout le monde, il a fait des erreurs, dont certaines ont eu plus d'impact que d'autres, mais dans l'ensemble il a surtout essayé de _sauver sa peau_ et celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Le diaboliser n'est pas vous rendre service si vous cherchez à comprendre ce qui s'est passé il y a trente-cinq ans. »

Les yeux du Bookman brillèrent de colère avant qu'il ne se lève brutalement du banc qui leur faisait face et ne crie à l'intention de ses deux camarades :

« Maintenant, _DEHORS _! J'ai besoin de parler seul à seul avec Allen, et vous ne l'aidez en rien si vous persistez à lui assurer que Neah était un monstre et qu'il n'a rien à voir avec lui ! Allez où bon vous semble, mais _sortez de mon église_ ! »

Il fallut un moment pour que les deux cibles se reprenne et ne sortent, Johnny la tête basse, Kanda le regard étincelant de rage rentrée – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'obéir après que l'albinos n'ait eu un petit signe de tête à son attention. Allen ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de la part du Bookman. Il paraissait plus calme et posé que Lavi de prime – une version plus jeune et chevelue du Bookman compatible qu'il connaissait à l'Ordre – mais l'étincelle de malice flottant dans ses prunelles n'était pas pour lui donner confiance, tout comme son expression un peu ambiguë, entre joie tordue et innocence chafouine. Et puis il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre : il était brun, du brun Campbell qu'il n'avait que trop vu ces derniers jours. Or, les événements se faisaient un peu trop en sa faveur les derniers jours pour qu'il ne se montre pas méfiant.

Evan lui rassit dès lors que la porte du bâtiment se referma sur ses compagnons, et saisit ses mains en lui souriant doucement. Il eu l'élégance de lui préciser avec gentillesse :

« Je te dirai ce que je peux. Mais pour ça, je vais te demander de croire sur parole ce que je te dirai. Je suis un Archiviste, je te donnerai un point de vue neutre sur le sujet, sans l'influencer par mon amitié pour Neah. Pour commencer, il te faut assimiler le fait qu'à ton âge, et même bien après, Neah était un simple humain qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, certes un peu ennuyeux, quoique tout à fait normal. »

Allen hocha la tête sans trop savoir à quoi il acquiesçait. Il avait la bouche sèche, et la gorge plus encore, ce qui était peut-être causé par son impatience ou par sa soif de tout apprendre au sujet de son Noah. Il amorça une phrase, qu'il aurait voulue sèche mais qui sortit hésitante, demandant à quel nom il aurait du lui donner une telle preuve de confiance. L'homme s'esclaffa avant de tirer sur son col, révélant un dessin stylisé de cloche tatoué sur sa nuque.

« Je suis né Campbell. Ceci, fit-il en désignant le motif, date de quand j'étais un jeune apprenti récalcitrant qui refusait de voir partir son ancienne identité en fumée. J'ai manqué de peu de me faire rejeter des Bookmen pour ça. J'avais à peu près ton âge, j'étais jeune et idiot – une constante chez les enfants Campbell. »

Bien bien. Au moins il ne rechignait pas à donner des explications, crédibles en plus, ce qui indiquait qu'elles étaient sans doute vraies, et comble du comble il était bavard. Les informations intéressantes ne devraient donc pas tarder à tomber. Mais s'il pouvait arrêter de le fixer comme ça – comme s'il devinait tout ce qu'il pensait, que ce n'était que futiles présomptions et que son esprit était lent, clair, prévisible – il aurait assez apprécié. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Non. Simplement, il accordait difficilement sa foi depuis les derniers événements.

« Bon garçon. » sourit l'homme – ce qui le mit hors de lui.

Il n'avait rien d'un enfant obéissant et la familiarité tranquille du Bookman le rendait furieux. Celui-ci rit largement devant sa réaction avant de marmonner une excuse, prétendant qu'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. L'archiviste émit un toussotement digne avant de se redresser et de le regarder jusqu'au fond de l'œil à nouveau. Puis il recommença à parler, et bizarrement Allen se retrouva pendu à ses lèvres, hypnotisé d'avance par ce qu'il avait hâte d'apprendre.

« Neah était exactement comme tu as l'air de ne pas l'imaginer. C'était un manipulateur – il aimait beaucoup jouer de son apparence inoffensive pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait – mais cherchait pas à blesser les autres, même si son amour du sarcasme le poussait à parler assez méchamment aux autres pour le plaisir de leur prouver qu'il avait un esprit plus fin qu'eux. En réalité, il était assez impoli et impertinent avec les gens qui lui étaient inconnus, c'était un menteur patenté. En revanche, son attitude avec ses amis et sa famille faisait dichotomie : il était toujours adorable, possessif, très – trop – protecteur, et toujours honnête. »

_Honnête_, répéta la voix au fond de sa tête.

Menteur, rétorqua-t-il d'une pensée féroce.

« Je me moque bien qu'il dise la vérité à aux Campbell s'il ne me considère pas comme l'un des siens et cherche à m'extorquer mon corps. » siffla-t-il avec colère.

Evan le toisa avec un calme parfait.

« C'est là que tu te plantes : Neah sait parfaitement que tu es le fils de Mana. Et quand je disais qu'il était extrêmement possessif, ce n'était pas une méchante blague. Neah a un sens très large de la famille, et crois-moi, Neah aurait mieux fait d'avoir un autre hôte, à qui il aurait pu voler son corps sans aucun regret, parce qu'il ne touchera pas au tien. Ce serait quelque chose comme une trahison à ses yeux.

– Et ce n'est pas un traître, peut-être ? »

Le Bookman eut une expression tellement limpide qu'Allen en fut surprit, lisant clairement qu'il se demandait comment il avait en parvenir à se poser des questions sur son Noah en étant d'un tel parti prit. Immédiatement, la désapprobation de son hôte entraîna chez le trop-bien-élevé-et-poli garçon une forte montée de honte. Le petit sourire en coin de l'homme lui fit vite comprendre qu'il l'avait depuis le depuis manipulé dans ce sens – le fourbe! Son Noah était allé à bonne école, apparemment... Ou était-ce le Bookman qui avait apprit de lui ?

« Je crois que tu cherches vraiment à t'auto-persuader de la malice de Neah au fur et à mesure que tu en apprend sur lui... Or, je l'ai connu depuis son enfance, et je l'ai revu après, et s'il ne pas expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé, je sais qu'il n'a pas changé. Neah avait ses défauts, comme tu as les tiens, et même si ses opinions concernant la valeur des inconnus peut être facilement remise en cause, il avait aussi ses qualités. »

Allen avala la pilule avec un peu d'amertume. Bien sûr qu'il cherchait à s'assurer que son Noah était mauvais ! Comment accepter le sourire aux lèvres que l'homme qui voulait s'emparer de son corps et éliminer son esprit puisse être fondamentalement bon ?

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, si tu veux. » proposa Evan, le prenant probablement en pitié.

L'albinos releva la tête, curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait quand le Bookman sortit une sorte de golem gris de sa poche. Il le manipula un moment, marmonna un « Ah non, c'est pas ça », un « Non plus », un « Ouh, nan, faut pas que le petit voit ça » avant d'émettre une exclamation de triomphe. Son appareil fut promptement posé à terre alors qu'un hologramme apparaissait. L'exorciste hoqueta devant la vision familière.

C'était Mana, sur l'image. Mana jeune, Mana immobile qui commença après quelques secondes à bouger pour parler.

« La première fois que Neah a été mis en contact avec les Noah, c'était le soir d'une réception. C'était l'enfer sur terre. Neah revenait à peine de son attribution de musicien de la Cour, il se remettait en contact avec la haute société, et je n'ai hélas pas eu l'intelligence de l'éloigner de ceux qui commençaient à s'y faire une place depuis qu'il en était parti. C'était les Noah, bien sûr, et dès que mon petit frère a été présenté à leur aîné, il a parut fasciné par lui et sa famille. Par les culottes d'Emer, c'était atroce ! Il m'ignorait complètement, discutant très naturellement avec ce type au chapeau gigantesque – bon sang, je déteste la passion du Comte pour ces trucs moches. Pire, il lui tournait autour sans arrêt, au point que bientôt tout le monde s'est rendu de son intérêt pour lui. C'était horrible ! Franchement, à part... A part quand il est mort, fit-il en murmurant presque les derniers mots, c'était le souvenir le plus abominable de ma vie : le coup de foudre de mon petit frère chéri pour un inconnu suspect ! »

Silence.

« Euh, c'est tout. Tu peux couper, Éric. »

L'image disparu alors, laissant un Allen presque au bord des larmes malgré le ton plutôt comique du témoignage. Le Bookman parut hésiter une seconde à esquisser un geste de réconfort vers lui, mais s'abstint finalement.

« Je... Je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore des images mobiles de Mana. » balbutia l'adolescent.

Il finit toutefois par se reprendre.

« Vous croyez que je devrais me rendre à la Cour ? » interrogea-t-il d'un timbre hésitant.

Evan répondit à la demande par une grimace qui voulait tout dire. Sans doute avait-il raison en supposant qu'il ne trouverait rien de plus à la Cour qu'ailleurs. Mais dès lors que les connaissances du Bookman s'arrêtait là, où aller ?

« A dire vrai, s'il existe encore une seule personne qui saches tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est Marian Cross, lâcha l'homme en guise de proposition.

– Cross est mort, dut-il avouer en retour. Il a été assassiné par les hautes instances de l'Ordre. »

Evan eut une réaction qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, devenant blanc à force de pâlir, et ouvrant la bouche pour bredouiller une phrase de déni. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre, ne parvenant visiblement pas à se remettre de cette annonce :

« Alors avec lui sont morts ses secrets. Tu n'as à présent plus d'autres choix pour savoir que de te tourner vers Neah, Allen. »

Il avait raison, hélas. Mais aller consciemment parler avec son Noah ? Non. Certes pas. Mieux valait encore... Aller à la Cour, quand bien même cela ne servirait à rien.

« Allen ! » s'exclama le Bookman pour l'arrêter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le quitter.

Il se stoppa aussitôt, se retournant pour connaître la raison de l'interjection. Son interlocuteur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de lâcher :

« Tu n'as peut-être pas réalisé dans ce que Mana a dit, mais Neah avait une liaison avec le Comte Millénaire. Et aussi. N'oublies pas les cloches. C'est important. »

_Adam... Les cloches..._ gémit en réponse le chuchotement à son esprit.


End file.
